1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to digital signal processing, and more specifically to method and apparatus for enhancing signal to noise ratio at the output of an interpolator.
2. Related Art
Interpolation generally refers to generating additional data points from several input data points. Interpolation is often applied in the context of signal processing, which has the effect of increasing the sampling frequency of the signal from which additional data points are generated. The generated signal is referred to as an interpolated signal.
Noise may be introduced into the interpolated signal during interpolation. It is generally desirable that interpolation be performed while reducing the noise in the interpolated signal, thereby enhancing the signal-to-noise-ratio (SNR).
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.